


Knowing You Care

by gatekat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet.<br/>Everyone shows they care in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing You Care

Prowl on-lined his optics, a too-slow process indicating just how heavy the sedative load in his systems was.

::Power down, Prowl,:: a familiar voice ghosted across his comm. ::I am watching for you.::

::I know,:: Prowl murmured in reply as his optics powered down, followed by the rest of his systems, safe in the knowledge that Red Alert was guarding him.

Comfortable with the warmth of Jazz in recharge against his undamaged shoulder.

Free of guilt, knowing the troublemakers never pranked when he was in the medbay.

Free of fear from the efforts of Ratchet to see to the things no one spoke of but they all knew.

Free of pain as his awareness settled into temporary oblivion, content that he had survived another orn, a free mech.


End file.
